Fun in The Suburbs
by Rahkshi500
Summary: With their parents gone for the summer, the kids of Mayfield will have the time of their lives. But with them suspecting of their new neighbors being serial killers, can they confirm their suspicions true, or will their summer fun go down the drain?


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor the animes they're respectively from, they're owned by their respective and rightful owners._

_This story is based on the movie called _The 'Burbs.

* * *

**Fun in The Suburbs**

-

**Chapter 1: The Mayfield Wierdos**

**Chapter 1: (メイフィールドの怪人たち)**

Peterson's alarm clock went off, making him slam his hand hard on it. He shielded his eyes from the morning sun's rays outside his bedroom window. "Another hot day of summer." he spoke, still feeling tired. He went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, dried up, and changed into a white t-shirt and blue shorts; it was too hot to put on proper clothing.

After walking down the stairs, Walter Peterson made his way to the kitchen to find some white rice on table. It wasn't much, but he was a bit grateful. As he sat down to enjoy the rice, the front door opened. In came a short, teenage girl with really long black hair and large, round light-brown eyes. She was wearing a red tank-top and black shorts. A necklace with a sparkling jewel was worn around her neck. Walter's sister, Shana Peterson, walked into the kitchen carrying two glass bottles of cold milk. She didn't look like it, but she was two years older than her brother.

"Sorry it isn't much, but it's the only thing I'm good at making." said Shana as she placed the milk bottles in the fridge. Walter knew that his sister was never a good cook, especially since the time two months ago where she set off the fire alarm when trying to make dinner. Shana went to the snack cabinet, took two melon breads, and sat down at the opposite end of the kitchen table.

"You really should expand your diet. If you keep eating melon bread, you're gonna get sick." said Walter as he ate his rice.

Shana frowned before saying "Shut up, shut up, shut up. You don't see me telling you how to eat." she retorted before taking a bite out of the pastry; her face gave a sour expression. "God, mom got me the wrong flavor, this one has too much spice in it."

"As I said, you should expand your diet." Walter replied.

"Walter," spoke Shana, she sounded serious. He looked up to give his sister his full attention. "You were out last night, weren't you?"

"Yeah," he answered. Shana was usually sharp, so he knew it was pointless to deny it.

"Why?"

"The Klopeks were causing a racket last night, I couldn't sleep. I went to check and found their basement lighting up with strange noises. What are they doing over there?" Walter answered.

"Great, first Weingartner and now you." Shana sighed as she took another bite out of her melon bread.

"Shana, think about it. They make weird noises in the middle of the night, they never come out of their house, they don't even bother to take care of their front lawn. Doesn't that sound weird to you?"

"Walter," Shana spoke. "I'm sure they just wanna keep to themselves. They're not bothering us or any of the others, we shouldn't suspect them of anything. Besides, you're gonna ruin your image going back to school if you spent all summer being suspicious of other people's daily lives. Just let it go."

"Alright, alright." Walter retorted as he took his empty rice bowl to the sink.

"So what do you have plan for today?" Shana asked her brother.

"I'll probably start fixing and cleaning our barbeque oven, the party is coming soon after all." Walter answered as he washed his bowl.

"That's good. I'm gonna be going out to get some lunch soon." said Shana. All the adults in the cul-de-sac were taking a vacation on an adult-only cruise, leaving pretty much the kids of the cul-de-sac by themselves. They've all decided to throw a no-adult party while their parents were out. Walter and Shana's parents were able to leave them enough money to feed themselves until they return.

After placing the bowl away, Walter went to front door and walked outside. The neighborhood was very nice. The blue sky look terrific and the air smelled very good and fresh. Everyone's homes were white with blue-gray rooftops. The trees and grass were beautifully green, and the sidewalks and street were clean. The milkman was busy delivering milk bottles at the surrounding houses. Walter observed his fellow neighbors, at least the kids since the adults were gone on that vacation cruise. Across the street were the Butlers' house and Rumsfields' house. He saw the Butlers' son, Joey Butler, walking onto the porch from the garage. Joey was a tall young man, older than Walter was. He had short blond hair that stuck out at the front, and had nice light brown eyes, and had an average figure. He wore a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Joey was carrying two buckets of pain in his hands and a paint brush in his mouth. Walter knew the Butlers were considering repainting their house, and he guessed that Joey was in charge of carrying out the task while his parents were away. But then he spot a teenage girl walking out of Joey's house. She was probably as short as Shana, she had chocolate brown hair that went around her neck, a round cute face, and big blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow bikini-top and a summer skirt.

Walter had never seen the girl before. "Hey, Joey, whose the chick? Friend of yours?" he called out from across the street.

"Oh, Walter. This is Rena Butler, she's my cousin who'll be spending the week over here." Joey answered as he placed the buckets of pain on porch's railing.

"Hi there," Rena spoke cheerfully, waving her hand at Walter.

"Hey there," Walter answered, waving back. He admit Rena was cute, but she look kinda dim-witted. Plus it was natural to him to show a positive attitude to anyone new to the cul-de-sac, even though his personal thoughts are often the opposite. "How goes the paint job, Joey?"

"Horrible and flat-out boring. It's my parents' idea to repaint the house, and then they place the job on me while they run off to have fun." Joey replied bitterly about the topic, he wanted to talked to his other friends outside of the neighborhood and organize his trading cards. Walter turned to the Rumsfield house. He found their kid, Edward Rumsfield, was busy taking out the trash. At least he was ahead of everyone else; garbage day was tomorrow. Ed was perhaps the shortest teen boy in the neighborhood, with long blond hair tied into a spiraling ponytail. His skin was tanned and his eyes were yellow. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the sleeves torn out, and black shorts. Walter didn't bother to greet him good morning, he didn't want to disturb Ed's work.

He then turned to the Seznik house which was on the very end of the cul-de-sac. The Sezniks had a child as well, Lelouch Seznik. They were perhaps the richest family on the cul-de-sac, evidence being their front lawn and garden being more impressive than everyone else's lawns. Another possible evidence was that Lelouch was usually seen wearing fancy clothing, even during the summer. He was very much described as a tall young man with short black hair and purple eyes. Unlike Joey and Ed, who were very much social, Lelouch tend to ignore everyone else to point as if they didn't exist. Oh well, it wasn't Walter's problem, so why should he care?

Well with a good, healthy atmosphere, a nice neighborhood, and some fair, friendly neighbors, it was almost perfect for Walter.

_Almost..._

The adolescent boy turned to see the last house in the cul-de-sac, the house that was next door to his; the Klopeks' house. They were a couple of strangers that moved in a month ago. They were the total opposites of everyone in the cul-de-sac. Their house looked old, chipped up, beaten, and dirty, as if it was ready to fall apart any second. On the porch were two glass bottles of milk left by the milkman who came by earlier. Everything on their lawn was dead, very small mounts of dried up grass stuck out from flat dirt, and every leaf on their tree had fallen off. Even stranger than their lifeless front lawn was the fact they always stayed inside day after day, never coming out. At nights, the Klopeks were infamous for causing strange noises and loud rackets within their basement; the whole cul-de-sac could hear them. Walter knew because he attempted to go over last night and tell them to knock it off; the attempt failed. As soon as Walter took the first step onto the Klopeks' lawn he could suddenly feel a very disturbing, almost malevolent presence radiating from the house. Instinct told him to back off and he obeyed. Thinking back on the Sezniks, Walter knew that despite Lelouch ignoring them most of the time, the rich guy was indeed somewhat semi-normal and quite civilized. Even though Shana simply said the Klopeks just wanna keep to themselves, Walter couldn't help but find it too absurd to accept. He wasn't alone; over the month, the other neighbors too began to feel it was too suspicious to be normal.

"Hey, Walter!" a voice shouted from behind Walter as he felt a arm being thrown around his shoulder. He turned to find himself with his next door neighbor who lived on the other side of his house, Tomo Weingartner. She was an adolescent girl, older than Walter was just like the rest of the kids. Her dark brown hair fell down to in between her scapulas, her brown eyes were round just like her face. She was wearing a blue shirt with light-blue stripes and red shorts. Like Joey and Ed, she was an only child, making Walter and Shana the only kids in the cul-de-sac who are siblings. Tomo was also the only girl in the neighborhood that Walter found decently attractive, but her energetic, pain-in-the-ass personality has made him think of her as just a friend and annoying neighbor.

"Hey, Tomo." Walter replied, not sounding surprise to see the girl.

"Looking over at the Klopeks' place, are we?" Tomo asked.

"So what if I am, got a problem with that?"

Tomo laughed as she patted Walter's shoulder. "No, not really. I can't say I blame you though, Walter. Pretty much the whole cul-de-sac has gotten suspicious of them, even I'm suspicious of them. I heard a rumor once from their real estate that their last house burned down before moving here."

"Really?"

"Yep. It's you wonder what they would might do this time, let alone stay inside day after day." said Tomo, looking at the old house with Walter.

"Shana said they just wanna keep to themselves, so what right do we have to be suspicious about them?"

Tomo's mouth dropped. "You're kidding? I heard you were outside last night going over there, so don't act like we shouldn't be suspicious. Something like this in our neighborhood is too unnatural to be ignored, especially by someone like you. Unless it's that you don't want to deal with it if it turns out we're all right. And besides, it's obvious that your sister's pretty stupid and clueless to not notice the situation that is going on."

"_Uh-hum."_

Upon hearing the familiar voice, both teens turned around slowly to find Shana standing behind them on the drive in of Walter's house. Tomo gave a nervous smile, worried of what Walter's sister would do or say to her. Shana felt that Tomo being intimidated by her was good enough. She'd open the garage to get her bicycle and helmet with her. "I'm going to get some early lunch from Subway, Walter. You want anything?" she asked as she put her helmet on.

"Just a grilled Terayaki sandwich, no cheese and onions." Walter answered. As Shana got on her bike and took off, he headed into the garage. Hopefully he can find the tools he need in the pigsty that was his family's garage. When Tomo was certain that Shana was now out of sight, she turned her attention back to Walter.

"So what do you and Shana have plan for the party we're having?" she asked the dark-haired boy.

"I'm gonna try getting the barbeque to work again. Shana will help in getting the food." Walter called from the garage.

"That's good."

"Tomo, why can't you try helping everyone out with the preparations? Everybody's doing their part." said Walter.

"What? No. Besides, I suggested we have this party in the first place. So I believe that coming up with the idea is more than enough work on my part."

"Tomo!" shouted Walter.

The girl laughed as she turned away from the boy. Tomo was very much like this with everyone in the cul-de-sac, even with her own parents. And with everyone's parents gone, she was gonna have a lot of fun; the cul-de-sac was hers to rule. The whole idea stopped dead by a sound, the sound of a door opening... coming from _next door_. She stopped laughing and turned towards the old house. Looking closely, she saw someone stepping outside onto the house's small verandah. Tomo was completely shocked, but soon gathered her wits together and ran straight into the Peterson's garage. "Walter! Walter, you gotta see this!" she said low and excitedly as she took Walter's hand and pulled him out onto the drive in.

"Hey, what the Hell gives?" Walter blurted as he freed his hand from his neighbor's grip.

"Look." said Tomo, pointing towards the old house. Walter looked and too was shocked at seeing the mysterious person; It was a tall, slim adolescent girl. She looked older than the rest of the other girls on the cul-de-sac, probably in her late teens. She bore a blank expression on her face. Her skin was very pale, for obvious reasons. She was wearing a white-buttoned shirt and dark red jeans. Her clothes were absolutely filthy, as if she never heard of washing or hygiene.

"Well I'll be damn," said Joey. "One of the ghouls came out of the haunted house."

Walter and Tomo weren't the only ones who were watching this; Joey, Edward, even Lelouch were looking at the anonymous girl. A Klopek... coming outside? For everyone to simultaneously stop what they were doing and look upon this shocking phenomena, it was as if an alien came down from outer space and landed in their neighborhood. It's the moment of the century, a turning point in history... at least to them. The girl was looking around at the attention she was getting, rubbing her long, thin fingers through her soft magenta hair.

"Say, uh, why don't you go say hi to her, Walter." whispered Tomo. "This could the perfect time for you to get to know what she's like."

"Yeah, I guess." replied Walter.

"Then go up and talk to her." said Tomo.

"But you can go say hi too." said Walter.

"But she's your neighbor,"

"She's your neighbor too,"

"You two share the property line, so you go talk to her,"

"We're all on the same block, so _you_ go talk to her,"

"True we're on the same block but you live right next to her."

As Walter and Tomo were arguing, the mysterious girl walked to the porch to pick up the glass bottles of milk. She began walking back to the door.

"I'm sure she's busy,"

"She's not busy-now look, she's going back in. If you're gonna say hi, you better do it now."

The girl was moving closer to the door.

"Go now, cause she's going back in. You're gonna lose her, because she's gonna-"

The girl went back inside, closing the door behind her.

Tomo looked at Walter with a disappointed look. "Oh there, now you've blown it, you chicken."

"Shut up, she just went into her house." said Walter.

"Chicken!" Tomo teased, making clucking noises. "Oh this is great. Wait til everyone at school hear's that you're too chicken-whipped to talk to a pretty girl." she smirked evilly. Walter stared bitterly at her before grabbing her arm and tugging her along towards the Klopek's front yard. "Hey, what're you doing?"

"Alright, smart-ass, you want me to go talk to them? Fine, but you're coming with me!"

"I was just joking!"

"Why don't we all just go around knocking on our neighbors' front doors and call them chickens?!"

Joey, Edward, and Lelouch were watching the two walking over til they were standing in front of the old house. "They're really gonna go through with this, right?" Ed said over at Joey. The blond boy, however, was too busy cheering Walter and Tomo on to hear him.

"Now everyone's watching us." said Tomo, looking around her at the other neighbors. "Okay, okay, I'll go with you." she sighed.

"Just one thing," warned Walter. "If I die, you stay away from my funeral." he turned to face the house. "Alright, let's go." both teens began walking through the dead yard up to the front porch. Everyone around stared at the two with dramatic tension. Walter felt relieve that he didn't feel the malevolent presence he felt last night. "Don't they even feel a tad bit embarrassed to let their house become like this?"

"These are the Klopeks, what do you expect?" Tomo answered as they walked up the porch onto the small verandah. Suddenly the wood plank under Walter's right foot broke causing half of his leg to fall into the newly made hole. "Plus we gotta watch where we step." she said as she helped Walter up. "We're so not paying for this." she teased.

"Can we have enough of your stupid jokes for one minute?" Walter brushed the dust off his shorts. Both him and Tomo were now facing the front door, looking at the door knocker. "Now lets say hello." he took the knocker and hit it once against the door; it made a loud heavy sound that could be heard from across the street. He hit the door again, but no one answered.

"Let me try." Tomo pushed Walter out of the way and took the door knocker into her hand, and hit against the door really hard three times. A wooden plank fell from the small sheltering roof above the porch. It landed on the porch light really hard, breaking it off the wall. The hole where the porch light was placed into turned out to be home to a bee hive built within the house's wall. Bees began crawling and flying out of the hole, buzzing and swarming around Walter and Tomo.

"Shit! Run!" Walter shouted and both he and Tomo ran off the Klopeks' porch. The swarm of pissed-off bees were chasing and attacking the two. Both were panicking and screaming as they try hitting themselves repeatedly to get rid of any of the hostile insects that were on them.

Lelouch quickly ran into his house to avoid being caught in the action. "Oh shit, hang on, guys!" Edward, on the other hand, quickly ran to his family's garden hose, got it ready and ran out onto his front lawn. "Guys, I got water!" he shouted, but suddenly the hose tugged back hard, making him slip and fall on his back. He realize that the hose was not fully unwrapped from the back. He hurried back to unwrapped it completely. Afterwards, he ran back to the front yard with the hose. "Guy, over here! Water!" he shouted over to Walter and Tomo. The two were able to hear Ed's voice, and ran over to him as fast as they can. Within range, Ed began spraying water over the two, who fell and began rolling on the grass, still screaming from the attacking bees. As Ed was hosing them down, Joey was laughing at them from over at his house. After twenty seconds of Ed spraying Walter and Tomo with his hose and Joey laughing his ass off, the bees all seem to have retreated sparing the two helpless teens from their wrath. Done laughing, Joey ran over to check up on them. His cousin Rena soon followed

"I think they're gone, Ed. I think they're gone!" Walter shouted, making Ed stop spraying him. He turned off the hose and set it aside to help Walter and Tomo up.

"Are you two alright?" spoke Rena.

"No!" Tomo replied harshly, both were stung in a few places over their bodies.

"Thanks for the show, guys. Reminds me of the time I was attacked by a foaming squirrel." said Joey, who received angry looks from the two soaked teens.

"Tomo, if you make me do this again, I'm gonna punch your face out!" said an angry Walter.

"Ah, and we were so close too." Tomo said sadly.

"Maybe... it's best that some things are better left unknown." said Edward. Everyone turned to look back at the Klopeks' house. Many questions were running through their minds. Who the hell are the Klopeks? What could they be doing in their house all this time? And why are they doing it?

Up on the second floor of the old house, a dark figure was looking down at the teenagers. It moved away and walked back into the darkness of its home.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**CAST**

Walter Peterson-Young Walter C. Dornez from _Hellsing: The Dawn_

Shana Peterson-Shana from _Shakugan no Shana_

Tomo Weingartner-Tomo Takino from _Azumanga Daioh_

Joey Butler-Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_

Rena Butler-Rena Ryuugu from _Higurashi no Naku Koro ni_

Edward Rumsfield-Edward Elric from _Full Metal Alchemist_

Lelouch Seznik-Lelouch Vi Britannia from _Code Geass_


End file.
